Se eu pudesse ficar
by Mars Martini
Summary: Shinobu acaba de fazer 15 anos. Ela não pode ficar na pensão. Vai embora, com o homem que ela mais ama no mundo... Kenji, um cara que ela conheceu na internet... - Hehe...
1. Default Chapter

Oláaaaa! Bom, queria falar que esta é minha primeira fic, então talvez não seja o que vocês estão procurando... Mas mesmo assim, leiam, e vejam se estou indo no caminho certo... Plissss???   
  
Tá bom, deixa de enrolação...  
  
- Parabéns para você, nesta data querida...  
  
Era a festa de aniversário de Shinobu, estava fazendo 15 anos . Esses 15 anos de vida, tristes e monótonos. Nada significava ou tinha significado. A única coisa que a mantinha viva era Kenji.  
  
Kenji, Kenji... O homem mais delicado e romântico que ela havia conhecido. O homem que ela mais amava no mundo. Longe dela. Estava do outro lado do país, havia já 1 ano e meio que se falavam por internet. Já haviam se encontrado duas vezes, muito insuficientes para viver. Foi por isso que terminara com ele. Dissera para ele que a história não daria certo, e que o melhor a fazer seria pararem de se falar. Isso havia acontecido naquele dia mesmo, na véspera de seu aniversário.  
  
Todas as meninas da pensão estavam presentes, todas sorrindo, comemorando o aniversário da querida amiga, que sempre tinha sido adorável com todas.  
  
- Assopra! E faz um pedido! - gritou Kitsune, segurando a câmera.  
  
Shinobu acordou, forçou-se a sorrir e apagou a vela, fazendo um pedido: "Por favor, traga o Kenji de volta."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A festa continuava, e ela só pensava nele. Queria ele abraçando-a, comemorando, e só assim ela estaria feliz. Sentou-se em uma cadeira da sala, e sonhou mais um pouco. Como ele era mesmo? Ah, claro: alto, sorridente, e lindo. Adorava seus cabelos pretos arrepiados com gel. Adorava suas mãos, seus olhos. Ele era tudo o que ela sonhara na vida. E perdido. Naquele dia mesmo. Ele mandara cinco e-mails em uma hora, todas suas amigas conversaram com os dois, mas ela ignorou. Havia se decidido: parar de falar com ele, e esquecer tudo o que haviam tido.   
  
-Shinobu? E então? Tá gostando da festa?  
  
Era Su, sua melhor amiga. Ela estava sentada ao lado dela. Su-chan sempre tinha sido legal com Shinobu, e sempre a ajudara. Shinobu olhou para Su, forçou-se a sorrir de novo e disse, com voz de quem está acordada:  
  
-Está tudo ótimo! Estou adorando! Obrigada!  
  
Su olhou fundo nos olhos de Shinobu e viu que ela não estava nada bem. Mas levantou-se e foi embora.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A festa estava chegando ao fim, as meninas já tinham ido dormir, e Shinobu estava ajudando Naru e Haruka a guardarem tudo. Naru lhe disse:  
  
-Não Shi! Pode ir dormir! Já são três horas da manhã!  
  
Sem dizer nada, Shinobu foi para seu quarto, pôs sua camisola, e estava se deitando quando algo lhe disse para que ela abrisse a janela, mesmo estando frio. Abriu a janela, deitou-se, e dormiu.  
  
Acordou às quatro horas, com o barulho do vento e das árvores. Levantou-se, e olhou pela janela, admirando a lua.   
  
Era uma linda noite de lua cheia, e esta brilhava, iluminando toda a cidade, com sua luz forte.   
  
Ela sorriu... Que bonito... Se Kenji estivesse ali com ela... Ela ficaria muito feliz, era a coisa que ela mais queria...  
  
-Parabéns, minha princesa.  
  
Era uma voz familiar... Uma voz que causou nela calafrios. Era Kenji.  
  
Bom, tá... É isso, esse é o primeiro capítulo, espero que alguém tenha lido... SE ALGUÉM NESSE MUNDO LEU ISSO, POR FAVOR MANDA UMA REVIEW!!! Caso contrário, acho que não vou mais escrever, de tão traumatisada ^_^ Hahaha... Beijão 


	2. Estava com saudades

Tá bom, até agora, nenhuma review... Mas tudo bem, eu acho que se eu colocar um monte de capítulos, as pessoas talvez leiam... Ou sei lá... Vamos lá...  
  
***  
  
E então ele estava do outro lado da janela, abraçando-a, ela chorando com a surpresa.  
  
-Não chore, minha linda... Estou aqui, estou aqui para você.  
  
Desesperada, Shinobu beijou-o. Fora a melhor coisa em seu aniversário. Ele estava aqui, finalmente! Os dois se beijaram durante um bom tempo. Só de sentir o calor de Kenji, ela não sentia frio! Estavam dois graus lá fora e ela estava com uma linda camisolinha de seda rosa.  
  
Depois de matarem a saudade, ela puxou-o para dentro de seu quarto. Enfim, juntos. Por muito tempo. Até o final de suas vidas. Ela tirou o casaco de Kenji, já que dentro não estava tão frio quanto lá fora. Este sorriu simplesmente e disse:  
  
- Shinobu-chan, senti tanto a sua falta... E viu? Eu estou aqui no seu décimo quinto aniversário, como prometi o ano passado.  
  
As lágrimas de felicidade rolavam em seu rostinho angelical.  
  
-Não chore - disse Kenji. - Estou aqui, com você.  
  
A mão suave de Kenji tocou o rosto de Shinobu. Ele era tão carinhoso... E foram se aproximando mais uma vez, e se beijaram, de novo, apaixonadamente. Nada, nunca tiraria Kenji dos braços de Shinobu.  
  
O relógio da sala tocou uma vez. Quatro horas e meia. Já estava muito tarde.   
  
-Dorme, meu anjo, está tarde...  
  
Shinobu deitou-se, assim como Kenji. Infelizmente (ou felizmente) o futon era só para uma pessoa. O espaço era pequeno. Estava muito frio para um dos dois dormir fora do futon. Teriam que dormir bem abraçadinhos. Kenji abraçou-a, e os dois se deram o último beijo de boa noite (ou será que foi só o primeiro...?).  
  
**  
  
Às sete horas, o sol já havia se levantado. Com a janela aberta, iluminava todo o quarto. Shinobu acordou, surpresa. Sentou-se, olhou para o lado, e percebeu que Kenji estava realmente lá. Não era um sonho. O seu lindo fofucho estava lá! Este abriu os olhos e sorriu. Sentou-se atrás de Shinobu, abraçando-a por trás.  
  
-Amei essa noite, princesa. Não quero nunca mais te deixar.  
  
Ela sentiu um friozinho na barriga. Ela também queria ficar com ele para o resto da vida. Tudo estava dando certo, até que:  
  
-Parabéns, Shinobu-chan! Hoje é seu aniversário!  
  
Era a voz de Keitaro e Naru, se aproximando do quarto. Os dois estavam namorando há muito tempo já, e só viviam grudados. Foi aí que ela se lembrou: nenhum dos dois a deixava encontrar-se com Kenji a sós (imagine dormir, então!).  
  
-Rápido, Kenji, se esconde!  
  
Não havia lugar onde se esconder. Ai meu Deus... Eles estavam chegando.  
  
-Atrás do biombo, rápido!  
  
Bastou ele se esconder atrás da porta de papel de arroz e ela se cobrir com o cobertor fechando os olhos que Keitaro abriu a porta.  
  
-Ah, Keitaro! Naru! - disse ela. - O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? São só sete horas! Eu fui dormir às três! Deixem eu dormir, vai!  
  
-Tá, Shinobu... - disse Keitaro. - Tudo bom? Você não parece muito bem hoje... Dormiu bem?  
  
-Estou ótima!!! Mas eu queria dormir mais um pouco... Tchau, até mais tarde!  
  
-E o Kenji? Tudo bom com ele?  
  
-O Kenji? O QUÊÊÊÊ?  
  
-De noite você gritou o nome dele muitas vezes. E eu ouvi voz de homem, parecia ele...  
  
-Ops! Bom, mas ele não está aqui! Bom dia! Obrigada pela festa, estava ótima, agora deixa eu dormir mais um pouco...  
  
-Mas se ele estivesse, - disse Naru - eu te expulsaria de casa!  
  
-Tá bom, tchau!!!  
  
A porta uma vez fechada, Kenji saiu de trás do biombo.  
  
-Oh, meu anjo! Eu não queria! Agora todo mundo vai estar contra você!  
  
Shinobu beijou-o mais uma vez e disse que nada ia tirá-lo de perto dela. Foi aí que Naru entrou de novo no quarto.  
  
***  
  
Haha, olha como acabou... Chancham... O que vai acontecer? Leia no próximo episódio, mas só se houverem reviews... (ai, eu estou fazendo chantagem...) 


End file.
